Tsubasa and Kyoya
by smexy sevie's fangirl
Summary: The kids are in high school and Tsubasa is being bullied by Ryuga, Doji, and Reiji; Reiji doesn't bully him at the beginning. Kyoya transfers to Tsubasa's school and tries to befriend him, but will he be able to stop the bullies? kyoyaXtsubasa YAOI Slash
1. Tsubasa, the bullied one

**I know that I have two other stories I need to be updating but it broke my heart that not many people are writing for Metal Fight Beyblade or Metal Fusion, whatever you wanna call it. (wipes tears from eyes). So I decided to make one and contribute. I love yaoi and I support the pairing Tsubasa and Kyoya(Tsubasa and anyone since he is my pairing whore for this show).**

**disclaimer: I do not own Metal Fight Beyblade/Beyblade Metal Fusion, or any show. Also this show will take place in the Beyblade version of high school so it will be slightly AU. (The subjects in school will be air, earth, sand, water, fire, fly, etc.)**

...

"You shouldn't let Ryuuga and Doji get you down." Phoenix said as him and Tsubasa sat on the park bench. "They make my life miserable, and I can never stand up to them." Tsubasa said looking down miserably. "You are right to not stand up to them." Phoenix says. "Wasn't that supposed to be the part when you give my hope saying that I can?" Tsubasa asked. "It would be wrong to give you false hope." Phoenix says. Tsubasa couldn't find an argument with that and they sat for a few moments until Phoenix spoke up, "I hear a new kid is coming is coming to town, you should befriend him as soon as you see him." Phoenix says. "What if he doesn't stay in town for long, or what if he doesn't go to school?" Tsubasa asked.

"I know for a fact he is staying and going to school, I have my resources." Phoenix says. "What if he doesn't even wanna befriend me? The majority of the school hates me." Tsubasa said the last part bitterly. "I just know, so you just have to trust me." Phoenix says getting up and leaving the park. Tsubasa sits on the bench for a while thinking of the events that had taken place earlier.

...

_flashback_

_It was the end of school and Tsubasa wanted to leave without running into Ryuga and Doji. Tsubasa was at least thankful that Ryuga and Doji were the only ones who bullied him, everyone else thought he was an ugly freak and didn't want to be associated with him.  
><em>

_"Where do you think you're going Tsu-chan?" Ryuga taunted_. "Just leave me alone Ryuga..." _Tsubasa says weakly. "aw, little Tsu-chan __wants to be left alone Doji, should we do as he wishes?" Ryuga mocked. "I think it would be the perfect time to keep him in his place." Doji says pushing his glasses up with his right index finger. Tsubasa runs away trying to escape but ryuga catches him by grabbing his long hair. "Skipping out on the punishment huh Tsu-chan?" Ryuga ask. "Someone needs to learn a lesson." Doji says walking over to them. _

_They proceed to beat the boy until Phoenix comes over and saves him. Phoenix takes him to the park, cleans his wounds, and bandages them._

_end flashback_

...

Sighing Tsubasa headed home, which thankfully he lived alone in because he couldn't bare the thought of having to explain his bruises every night. Tsubasa ate a bowl of chicken flavored ramen, took a shower, re bandaged his wounds, and went to bed.

"Today we have a new student class!" the teacher, who hosts the beyblade tournaments, yells enthusiastically. "Do you think he's strong enough to challenge my Libra Tsu-chan?" Yu Tendo asked from Tsubasa's right while Tsubasa winced at the nickname. "I don't know." Tsubasa shrugged. Yu was one of the few people who actually liked Tsubasa, but then again he practically likes everyone including Ryuga who is thankfully not in class. "Why don't you sit by Tsubasa, Kyoya?" The teacher said pointing to Tsubasa.

Kyoya sat on my left and Yu wasted no time challenging him to a battle. "Hey Kyoya, wanna battle after school?" Yu asked. "No." Kyoya declined. "I don't wanna battle you anyway!" Yu pouted. Kyoya turns to Tsubasa and asks him for his name. "Don't tell him Tsu-chan!" Yu shouted causing a few to turn their way. "Tsu-chan huh?" he asks amused. "It's Tsubasa Otori." Tsubasa tells him. "Kyoya Tategami." He says extending his hand with a grin on his face. Tsubasa returns the grin and shakes his hand. Yu looks at them and asks Tsubasa, "Can I switch seats with you?" "Sure." Tsubasa says. As he and Yu switched he could've sworn he heard Kyoya mutter, "annoying cock blocking brat..."

This of course would be the perfect time Ryuga walked in and sat in the empty chair next to him. "Where's your boyfriend, Phoenix, Tsu-chan? I was looking forward to seeing him." Ryuga whispered so quietly in his ear that now one a foot away could hear. Tsubasa ignores him but Ryuga wraps an arm around him and continues his taunting. "Don't be that way Tsu-chan," Ryuga whispers before Kyoya comes over to save him asking to switch, with Ryuga glaring at Tsubasa the whole time.

...

"What was that guy's problem?" Kyoya asked as they walked out of class. "I don't wanna talk about him now." Tsubasa said. _'Or ever,' _Tsubasa thought. "Ok, but can you show me to my next class?" Kyoya asks holding his schedule. Tsubasa escorts him to his air class while he goes to his dreaded fly class he has with Ryuga. _'Speak of the devil.' _Tsubasa thought as Ryuga makes his way over to him.

"Don't even bother talking to me." Tsubasa says as he walks away to sit at the table with Ginga that's closest to the teacher, Ryo Hagane. Ginga is also one of the few people that didn't hate Tsubasa, even though he doesn't consider him a friend; Ginga can still have a simple conversation with him at lunch. After class Tsubasa went to lunch. He ordered lo'mein and sat at a table with: Yu, Kenta, Ginga, Hotaru, Madoka, Benkei, Kyoya, and three other guys whose names he couldn't remember. "Tsu-chan can you convince Kyoya to battle me?" Yu asked. "I told you I'm never going to battle you." Kyoya says.

"How much time till lunch ends?" Tsubasa asks. "15 minutes." Madoka says looking on her laptop. "Enough time to get a cupcake in the donut shop next to the school." Tsubasa says. "Take me with you Tsu-chan!" Yu yells as he runs to him. On the way to the shop Tsubasa saw Ryuga giving him a devilish grin that promises pain next time he gets him alone. "Hey Ryuga can you convince Kyoya to battle me?" Yu shouts to Ryuga. "Sure buddy." he says patting Yu on the head.

_'He asks so different around him.' _Tsubasa thought. "We're on our way to get some ice cream, wanna come?" Yu asks Ryuga. He looks at Tsubasa before grinning, "Sure." he says. And so they go to the donut shop to get some sweet treats.

...

**I'm ending it right here, but don't panice because there is more to come. Hopefully I am the first to publish a Kyoya and Tsubasa story, or at least a story about Tsubasa being bullied.**


	2. Yu's secret crush discovered

**You yaoi fans show people love on here. Any ways here is chapter 2!**

**disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters. I do own the plot. and Tsubasa!**

**Tsubasa: no you don't.**

**sevie's fangirl: Fine... Ryuga owns him...**

**Tsubasa:no he doesn't!**

**Ryuga: (grabs his waist from behind pulling him closer) Yes I do. You're mine...**

**Tsubasa: O.O**

**Kyoya:(snatches Tsubasa and hugs him) you don't own him!**

**Tsubasa:(smiles and hugs him back)**

**sevie's fangirl:(takes Tsubasa and pushes him to Ryuga) you belong to Ryuga at this point.**

**Ryuga:(takes Tsubasa and grins evilly) time to give you your punishment for running off with Kyoya.(drags him to the bedroom that just appeared there.)  
><strong>

**Tsubasa: Kyoya help!**

**sevie's fangirl:(calls 4 guards to restrain Kyoya) have fun with him! now on to the story.**

**...**

Tsubasa, Yu, and Ryuga sat at a table at the donut shop. Tsubasa had a chocolate cupcake, Yu had chocolate ice cream, and Ryuga had a soda. "I'm gonna get another, wait right here!" Yu shouted as he ran to the counter. When Yu was out of earshot Ryuga finally spoke, "Yu would be so heartbroken once I tell him how much of a slut you are. -sigh- He really could do better." Tsubasa looks at him confusion clear on his face. "Yu, has a crush on me?" Tsubasa asked in a small voice. "Of course he does, think back to all the times he went with you anywhere. He was always so excited to be with you." Ryuga said. _'He did want to split me and Kyoya up.' _Tsubasa thought as he remembered that incident. "You don't even care since you slut out to Phoenix and the new kid. Tell me, how much did you have to fuck him?" Ryuga asked. "I didn't sleep with him." Tsubasa said quietly looking down. "I don't even know why he would have sex with an ugly freak like you." Ryuga said. "He must not be satisfying you, since you are flirting with the new kid." Ryuga said.

"He only asked for my name." Tsubasa said a little louder. "You're still a slut." Ryuga mumbled. "Why does it even bother you, ir I were crazy I would say you're jealous." Tsubasa said with a scowl. "You would be crazy if you said that. The reason it bothers me is because if Yu finds out, it'll break his heart." Ryuga said. Yu was walking toward them so the talking ceased. "A quadruple scoop?" Ryuga asked. "Yeah, they had a special saying 'four scoops of chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, and cookies n' cream' is only four dollars! I couldn't pass that up." Yu said grinning. "Haha, I knew _you_ couldn't resist you little fatty." Ryuga laughed. "Hey I'm not fat!" Yu pouted. "You eat like one." Ryuga joked. _'He is so nice to him...'_ Tsubasa thought.

"I'm only down to one scoop, so it's safe to run back now." Yu grinned. "Why not just fast walk?" Ryuga asked. "Of course lazy pants." Yu joked as he grabbed Tsubasa's hand. Tsubasa looked at him questioningly. Yu turned away to hide his blush as he said his excuse, "I can't walk across the street by myself." _'Does he really have a crush on me?' _Tsubasa thought. "Me and Tsubasa have to talk for a while in private. You can go on though." Ryuga said as they made it to the back of the school. Yu hugged Tsubasa for a while, blushing as he did so, and ran to Doji. Once they went away Ryuga grabbed Tsubasa and pinned him to the building. "Stay away from the new kid." Ryuga threaten. "I..." Tsubasa said as he looked down. This earned him a punch in the stomach though. "Look at me when I talk to you!" Ryuga shouted. Tsubasa looked back up with wide, fearful eyes. "If you don't stay away from the new kid I'll get Reiji to help pact on the beating." Ryuga said. "Okay, you win. I'll stay away from him." Tsubasa said weakly. "Good." Ryuga said as he let Tsubasa go walking to his class.

The bell had rang signalling Tsubasa to go to his training class taught by Ryo Hagane. This class of course trains all types whether it's balance, attack, defense, etc. There were three empty seats at the back of the classroom on the left. Tsubasa sat at the one that was the furthest left. "Hey Tsubasa." Kyoya said about to take a seat. "You can't sit there." Tsubasa said. "I can sit anywhere I want. Besides, the only other person to fill in the seat is Ryuga and I doubt you'll want to sit with him." Kyoya said. "I prefer Ryuga over you." Tsubasa said looking down. "You've got to be kidding." Kyoya said. "I'm not." Tsubasa said. Ryuga came in and sat next to Tsubasa wrapping an arm around his shoulder. He felt bad for Kyoya, but at the same time he didn't want to get more beatings than he already got. Thankfully class ended soon, but he still had another class with Ryuga, dark class.

He walked in to see, Doji, Ryuga, and Reiji talking. Ryuga looked over at him and grinned. "Hey Tsu-chan..." Reiji purred licking his lips causing Tsubasa to shiver. "It's rude to ignore a greeting Tsubasa." Doji said. "Umm... Hi..." Tsubasa said smiling weakly. "Ryuga was telling us how you were fucking the Phoenix, and how you're trying to flirt with the new kid." He said. "That's not true..." Tsubasa said sitting at the desk in front of the class. The teacher of course was sick and the substitute was the Phoenix. He came by Tsubasa and whispered in his ear, "Did you befriend the new kid?" "No." Tsubasa said quietly. He grabbed Tsubasa's chin and tilted it slightly, "You need to befriend him or the torture will continue." he said softly then went to his desk. "Stay after class Tsubasa." Phoenix said and Ryuga scowled at him.

"Phoenix?" Tsubasa said. "Yeah?" he asked. "Can we start meeting at more secretive places, Ryuga is starting to think I'm having sex with you." Tsubasa said looking down. "-sighs- Kids these days, always have to see things with a dirty mind." Phoenix says shaking his head. "What happened with Kyoya?" Phoenix asked. "Ryuga told me to stay away from him or he'll have Reiji giving me more beatings." Tsubasa said. "Befriending Kyoya will actually give you no beatings." Phoenix said. "I'll try to fix things with him." Tsubasa said. "Good. Now I have to go home, see you on the roof of the WBBA building saturday tomorrow night." Phoenix says then leaves the school.

Today was a great day for Tsubasa since it was Friday meaning no school, meaning no bullies. "Let's go to the movies with Ginga Tsu-chan!" Yu yelled as Tsubasa left the school. "Yeah, I'll go." Tsubasa said walking with Yu. "What movie are we seeing?" Tsubasa asked Yu. "Scream 4." Yu said. "They constantly make new Screams and Saws. I swear by 2030 it'll be at least 20 different Screams." Tsubasa says. They buy the ticket, get a big bucket of popcorn and two sodas at the consession stand, and go inside the movie.

...

**I decided to end it on a slightly fun note. Yu's little crush on Tsubasa will only last a little while(before he likes Kenta/Kenchi). To clear the confusion you will have on how Phoenix was a substitute and a teacher(as Ryo Hagane). He taught training which had a lot of students per class so he of course has a free period(meaning each class so get your minds out the gutter you naughty kids!), so he can dress as his alter ego for the last class of the day.**


	3. An awesome Friday night

**Sevie's fangirl: I've kept you guys waiting long enough with my procrastination, so here's chapter three!**

** Tsubasa:(comes from the bedroom with only a long white t-shirt that reaches above mid thigh length and blue boxers) about time you updated, you really need to stop being lazy.**

**Sevie's fangirl:(has a nosebleed and hugs him) you are so cute! XD!**

**Kyoya:you shouldn't abuse your fanfiction powers just to hug and practically molest him.**

**sevie's fangirl:(doesn't listen and continues to hug Tsubasa)**

**Ryuga: There you are Tsu-chan, I want to go another round. (Grabs Tsubasa and drags him to the bedroom only for Kyoya to pull Tsubasa away).**

**Kyoya: You are not having him again! (pulls Tsubasa close to him and gives him a gentle hug).**

**Ryuga:(looks at sevie's fangirl) Do something!**

**Sevie's fangirl: Well he was at the movies away from you, so he's fair game at this point.**

**Ryuga: That's why you don't even own us or the show! (glares at her)  
><strong>

**sevie's fangirl:(cries realizing that he's right)  
><strong>

**Kyoya and Tsubasa:(kiss and go to the bedroom for a gentle sex session)**

**Ryuga:(glares at the closed bedroom door)  
><strong>

**Sevie's fangirl:(gets happy again) have a good time you two!**

**Ryuga:(glares at sevie's fangirl) Who's side are you on?**

**Sevie's fangirl: Tsubasa's at this point. (to the bedroom door) Have a good time Tsubasa!  
><strong>

**Tsubasa: (moans) Kyoya...(bed starts creaking)**

**Ryuga: Shut up will ya!  
><strong>

**Sevie's fangirl: well on with the story!**

**...**

"I'm sitting by Tsu-chan!" Yu says as he runs to sit on Tsubasa right. Kyoya sits on his left, Benkei sits on Kyoya's left, Kenta sits on Yu's right. Hikaru sits by Benkei, Madoka sits by Hikaru, and Gingka sits next to Madoka. Tsubasa already predicted who was going to die, it always happened in a certain order. Sadly Sydney actually lived(**A/N: I fucking hate Sydney Prescott!**) The movie was over and everyone poured out. "I predicted the killers, who was going to die first/last, and who was going to live. It was a waste of my time, but I have to admit that it was entertaining." Kyoya reviewed. "That same people always live, only this time they let that police lady survive." Hikaru said. "I didn't care about the movie, I was to busy eating!" Benkei said with his tub of popcorn still in hand. "No surprise there..." Kyoya muttered.

It was an awkward silence broken by Gingka. "Let's go to Ryuga's party, I heard it's gonna be fun!" Gingka exclaimed. "No thank you... Reiji is fucking creepy, and the police always come to Ryuga's party." Tsubasa said. "You do have a point..." Madoka said in thought. "Exactly, so let's do the legal thing and just go out to eat or something." Hikaru offered. "What place?" Gingka asked. "How about Chinese food?" Kenta suggested. "Sure, I'll go anywhere." Benkei said. "I'll go. You going to Tsu-chan?" Yu asked. "Yeah I'll go." Tsubasa answered. "Anyone else." Kenta asked. "Yeah." Gingka, Madoka, Hikaru, and Kyoya said in unison.

They went to the Chinese restaurant that looked average on the outside but the inside was huge and beautiful. The waiteress lead them to a dark, large, round, wood table and the sitting arrangement was:(left to right, from a bystanders perspective) Kyoya, Tsubasa, Yu, Kenta, Gingka, Madoka, Hikaru and Benkei sat next to Kyoya. The waiteress gave them a menu and asked what drink they wanted. They all ordered and she went in and came out with a tray of their drinks. "Are you ready to order?" The lady with brown hair, pale skin, and glasses asked. Everyone at the table nodded and she started with Gingka. "I would like the terriyaki chicken a rice dish." Gingka said as she wrote it down on paper. "Do you want the full portion or the half portion?" She asked. "Full portion." Gingka replied. "Okay, next?" She asked pointing her pen to Madoka. "I want the sizzling rice soup with chicken. Half portion." Madoka said. "Sweet and sour chicken with a side of steamed vegetables. I want it to be half portion." Hikaru said. "Is it possible to order two things?" Benkei asked.

"No, but you can order a meal and an appetizer." The waiteress said. "Well in that case I want the full portion of chicken on a stick platter, and an appetizer of chicken fried rice." Benkei ordered. "chicken sizzling rice for me. Full portion." Kyoya ordered. "I'll have the chicken lo mein. Half portion." Tsubasa ordered. "We'll both have what Tsubasa's having." Kenta and Yu said in unison. "You guys want appetizers?" She asked. "Sushi and sweet and sour chicken would be great." Madoka said. After she finished writing she checked to make sure she got the order correct, which she did, and went in the kitchen to tell the cooks. In a few minutes the waitress brought out a platter of sushi and another of sweet and sour chicken. The group was having a good time talking, eating the appetizer, and waiting for their food when Ryuga, Doji, and Reiji entered. "Why didn't you guys go to our party?" Doji asked after they walked to the table. "We didn't want to go." Kyoya snapped at them. "Did you wanna go Tsubasa?" Reiji purred and licked his lips at him. "No." Tsubasa said.

"Too bad you missed it. You should've seen Dan and Reiki fighting at the party." Doji told them. "Dan beat him up so bad they had to take Reiki to the hospital." Ryuga laughed. "Must have been nice, now get the fuck away." Kyoya said. "Tsubasa will you allow us to stay?" Doji asked. "I want to eat without you guys talking about the party, so you cannot stay." Tsubasa said wondering where he got his new found courage from. "Fine, we'll take our leave." Ryuga said walking away, with the other two following him.

"Good riddance." Hikaru muttered and in a few minutes later their food came out and they began to eat. "Man that was satisfying!" Benkei said rubbinng his full belly as they walked home. "Thanks Kenchi for suggesting this." Yu said holding Kenta's hand. They made it to Hikaru's home, then Benkei, then Kyoya's and they stopped at Gingka and Madoka's house. "Can I go with Yu?" Kenta asked Kenta. "Since it the weekend you can, but you have to have someone look after you guys." Madoka said. "I'm going with Tsubasa so he can watch us. Right Tsu-chan?" Yu asked, his eyes pleading. "Yeah, I'll watch them." Tsubasa said. "Yes!" They both shouted, jumping up and giving each other high fives. Madoka went in to give Kenta a bag of clothes to sleep in and to change in for tomorrow. They left going to Tsubasa's house.

Upon arriving, Tsubasa brushed his teeth and went to bed while Yu and Kenta stayed up watching scary movies in the living room on the couch. They eventually got a pillow each and some cover since it was cold. After watching 3 scary movies they decided to watch a romance movie. During they movie they held hands, which they quickly pull away after noticing. "That movie sucked." Yu said putting in another scary movie. 'Drag Me to Hell' In the movie Kenta was freaked out and cuddled Yu. _'The other movies are funny and chances are would never happen, but this is real, and scary, and I don't know.'_ Kenta thought. Yu on the other hand just watched it and laughed at some scenes.

At the end of the movie Kenta was freaked out while Yu prepared to sleep on the couch. "Yu?" Kenta questioned. "Yeah Kenchi?" Yu asked. "Will you protect me if the scary thing in the movie came for me?" Kenta questioned. "Sure." Yu said than went back to sleep. Kenta fell asleep on Yu and they had somewhat peaceful dreams...

**...**

**Yes! I ended it on some Yu and Kenta fluff. I call that progress! Tell me if you agree in your review. Remember, reviewiness is next to godliness. ;)**


	4. A deal with the devil

**Another chapter to update!**

**disclaimer: I don't own the show or characters, and after this chapter no more of these. Seriously, you should know by now that I don't own the show and this is not plagiarism.**

** ...**

Tsubasa woke up, saw that it was 7:30 am, and walked in the living room to see Yu and Kenta cuddled up. He smiled slightly at the cute scene and went into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. He contemplated whether of not he should wake them up when he decided against it. "We want pancakes to Tsu chan." Yu said as him and Kenta walked in the kitchen. "I guess I'll have to make more pancake batter." Tsubasa said as he got the bowl he just used and made some more pancake mix. "Make mine with chocolate chips!" Kenta said. "Me to Tsu chan! Pretty please!" Yu shouted. Tsubasa got the chocolate chips and put them in the mix.

After the pancakes were done they sat at the table with the pancakes Tsubasa made and a glasses of orange juice. Tsubasa walks Yu and Kenta to Madoka and goes back to his house to watch TV. He watched Beyblade, then a few other cartoons and after 3 hours it got boring. It was 10:30 am so he got on the computer and looked up fanfiction. He checked his favorite list to see if anyone has updated and found a naruto and sasuke story that was updated and he proceeded to read it. He spent 2 hours on fanfiction and looked to see that it was time for lunch.

He got a cup of chicken flavored instant ramen and went outside for a walk. It was a warm and peaceful day walking around for a while. He went through an alley and saw Reiji and Ryuga. "What's up with you ignoring us the other day?" Reiji scowled. "It's just that-" "Now excuse you ugly bitch!" Ryuga interrupted after slapping Tsubasa. "We fucking told you to stay away from Kyoya and then we go to our favorite restaurant to see you sitting right next to him and _Yu!" _Ryuga yelled. "Yu invited me to go, I couldn't say no." Tsubasa defended. "That's still no excuse as to why you were with Kyoya, a punishment is still in store for you." Reiji said with a sadistic smirk.

"No! Please, I'll do anything! Just please don't hurt me..." Tsubasa said tears in the corner of his eyes not yet spilling. "Look at this pathetic bitch begging." Reiji laughed pushing Tsubasa to the ground. "Didn't think he could get any uglier, but there it is in front of me." Ryuga laugh as he got closer to Tsubasa and lifted him up by his neck. "Please don't hurt me Ryuga, I promise I won't hang around Kyoya anymore. I'll do _anything _just don't hurt me..." Tsubasa whispered weakly. "I demand a few things of you: Firs,t call me Ryuga sama, second, you are not allowed to see Kyoya, and third, you will leave with me so pack your bags and I expect you with me by Monday. If you don't I will find you and trust me it will be anything but pleasant." Ryuga threatened.

"Okay Ryuga sama." Tsubasa said weakly. Ryuga let him go. "Oh and Tsubasa," Ryuga said before Tsubasa walked out the alley. Tsubasa turned to him, but after seeing the deadly look in his eyes he wished he hadn't, "If I fucking see/ find out that you have broken these rules I will kick your ass. And starting Monday you are not to fuck Phoenix, so get it out you're system now." Ryuga said. He and Reiji left, Ryuga push Tsubasa's shoulder lightly, and after a few minutes Tsubasa left as well. He only hoped Phoenix would understand his decision and maybe give him some ideas.

**6:37 p.m.**

It was time to leave so he could met Phoenix at the top. He ran to the building and went inside to climb it. He wentat the top to see Phoenix staring below at the city. "A little late Tsubasa." Came the reply of Phoenix. "Sorry, I guess I was moving slow today." Tsubasa said. "You aren't friends with Kyoya." Phoenix said. "No." Tsubasa replied. Phoenix turned to face him. "I went to the movies with him and Gingka's group, so I made progress. Reiji and Ryuga came to the restaurant and saw me sitting next to him. I went for a walk and they saw me in the alley and told me that if I see Kyoya I would regret it." Tsubasa tells Phoenix. Phoenix thinks for a moment before he replies, "Tell Kyoya, but out the sight of Ryuga and his group." Phoenix says. "Now I have to get home and have some dinner." He says. Tsubasa's stomach growls on cue. "Looks like you could use some to." he says. He picks him up, jumps off the building and glides. "There you go." He says putting Tsubasa on the ground as he disappears.

_'What a weird guy... He does help me somewhat with my problems so I can't say anything bad about him.' _Tsubasa thought. He went to a fast food place and ordered a burger and fries to take home. After he ate he brushed his teeth, showered, and went to bed, all the while thinking of Ryuga's deal...

...

**Oh a cliffy! It's funny how when I like a story I can't stand for the author to leave a cliffy, but it's amusing when I leave one. XD! Now the question segment that is designed to put the reader on the edge of their seat! What will Tsubasa do? Will he go on aviding Ryuga, or will he accept the deal. Will Kyoya find out through Tsubasa, someone else, or on his on? Why is Ryuga doing this? What are his plans for Tsu chan? Guess we'll never find out since I'm discontinuing this story. JK! XD! But you'll find out later.**


	5. Let's go for ice cream

**Finally got back on my feet for this story. XD! Time for Tsubasa abuse!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters.**

Living with Ryuga was hell for Tsubasa. He couldn't go anywhere without being followed, either by Reiji, Doji, the dark nebula gang, or Ryuga himself. He also hasn't seen Phoenix in days. Ryuga had him suck off Reiji multiple times and beat him if he sat next to anyone, save Yu, who isn't in the dark nebula gang. If he were to talk to any other guy without Ryuga's permission, he would have Tsubasa beaten. He found himself liking school, were people bullied him, better then home, where people raped, beat, and insulted him; That was hell. Speaking of hell, it was the end of school so he had to go with Ryuga. He closed his locker and began walking down the empty hallway. "Hey Tsubasa, haven't seen you in a while." Kyoya said in the parking lot opening his car door. "Hey." Tsubasa said with a weak smile walking. "Want me to give you a ride?" Kyoya offered. "No thanks I'll walk." Tsubasa said not wanting Ryuga to see him with Kyoya.

"It'll be quick, besides we haven't really hung out since Friday." Kyoya said. _'Why is he being so darn persistent?'_ Tsubasa thought. "Thanks for the offer, I appreciate it, but I can walk on my own." Tsubasa said kindly. "Fine. I'll let you walk on your own, but tomorrow we're catching up with Yu at an ice cream shop he's excited to go to." Kyoya said then drove off. Tsubasa made it home and saw Ryuga watching TV. "Hahahaha! That bitch finally died!" Ryuga shouted laughing evilly. "Foods in the fridge Tsubasa!" Ryuga shouted to him and Tsubasa opened the fridge to get his dinner. "Hahaha! This dude just keeps on killing." Ryuga laughed rocking back and forth, his right hand patting the chair's arm. Tsubasa warmed the food up, sat at the table, and slowly ate his dinner. After Tsubasa was done he went to his room to do his homework, which Ryuga surprisingly didn't interrupt.

"Hahaha!" Ryuga laughed coming into the room they shared. "-pant- -pant-" Ryuga panted wiping a tear that fell from his eye. "That was a funny movie." Ryuga said. When Tsubasa walked in the only thing he saw was(**A/N: Saw is Was spelled backwards! XD!**) a guy killing a lot of people. _'How can he think that's funny?' _Tsubasa mentally asked, but then he remember he was thinking about Ryuga. "Get in bed Tsubasa!" Ryuga ordered. "I have to finish homework for one more class and then I'll go to bed." Tsubasa said. "Well hurry up bitch, this dick isn't going to suck itself." Ryuga said. "Okay." Tsubasa said. He finished 10 minutes later and got on bed. He unzipped Ryuga's pants and pulled his dick out. He wrapped his mouth around it and put as much of it as he can in his mouth. He used one hand to stroke the rest. "Damn, you're so good at this!" Ryuga grunted. Ryuga grabbed his head and shoved his dick down causing Tsubasa to almost throw up. "Such a good fucking slut, I wonder what Yu would think if he caught you like." Ryuga panted, The next few minutes were Ryuga moaning, grunting, and whispering dirty things to him. He finally came in Tsubasa's mouth and ordered him to swallow the bitter liquid. He went to sleep with Tsubasa staying up for a while until sleep finally overcame him.

_Briiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! _The alarm clock buzzed causing Tsubasa and Ryuga to wake up, only for Tsubasa to try and go back to sleep. "Get up!" Ryuga snarled yanking Tsubasa's hair. "Me and you are taking a shower and I expect you out first to cook me some eggs and bacon." Ryuga ordered letting go of Tsubasa's hair. Him and Tsubasa got in the shower and Tsubasa scrubbed his skin fast and hard with the sponge. Finally he got out and was dressed while Ryuga stayed in the shower to soak up its warmth. He made eggs, bacon and a pitcher of apple juice. The table and Ryuga's plate was fixed by the time Ryuga came in the kitchen dressed. They ate breakfast in silence and went back to the bathroom to brush their teeth, get their supplies and head to school.

"Tsu chan right here!" Yu shouted in the classroom, annoying the peers, pointing to a seat next to him. Tsubasa made his way there and Kyoya sat by him before Tsubasa could protest. Ryuga walked in, glared at Tsubasa, and sat next to Yu. "Ryuga do you wanna go to the ice cream shop with me, Kyoya, and Tsubasa?" Yu asked. Ryuga smirked at Tsubasa and answered "Sure I'll go." "Cool!" Yu shouted. "Mr. Tendo, I don't want to say this, but shut the fuck up." The tournament host, who's the teacher, said. "Yes sir!" Yu yelled. He rolled his eyes and went to writing on the board.

When school was over him, Ryuga, Yu, and Kyoya went to the ice cream shop and chose a booth. Ryuga sat down first, followed quickly by Yu; Kyoya sat opposite of Ryuga and Tsubasa sat by Kyoya, opposite of Yu. Please battle me Kyoya!" Yu begged causing a scene. "No." Kyoya growled obviously annoyed. "Tsu chan or Ryuga sama can you convince Kyoya to battle me?" Yu asked loudly. "Kyoya why not just battle him and get it over with?" Tsubasa asked. "I don't wanna waste my time battling a squirt like him." Kyoya said simply. "I think you're scared!" Yu taunted loudly. "You can either battle him and get it over with, never to be bothered again, or you can constantly get harassed by Yu." Tsubasa said. "-sigh- Fine, I'll battle you." Kyoya said turning to face Yu.

"Yay!" Yu yelled and they finally ate their ice cream in peace. "Wanna do this tomorrow, just you and me Tsu chan?" Yu asked Tsubasa. Tsubasa looked to Ryuga who nodded his consent, which didn't go unnoticed by Kyoya, "Sure." Tsubasa smiled causing Yu to blush. "Um... Can I go over to your house and brush your hair Tsu chan?" Yu asked blushing, looking down. "What is with you and your need to hang around him? Do you have a crush on him or something?" Kyoya asked. "I don't have a crush on him so shut up Kyoya!" Yu yelled, cheeks stained a dark crimson. "You can come over to Ryuga's place with me." Tsubasa answered.

And so Kyoya separated from them, looking at Ryuga and Tsubasa suspiciously. He knew Ryuga had control over Tsubasa, but he didn't know the extent of his control...

**...**

**Sorry about the long wait and short chapter(one of my pet peeves by the way), but I wrote about 1,500+ words and then I erased them all and wrote a different chapter. Anyways, Yu's crush on Tsubasa is so cute! I don't want him to fall for Kenta and lose his crush on Tsubasa yet, because you can't get over your first crush that quick. Besides, Tsubasa and Yu K rated fluff scenes are adorable! :) I thought about Rin doing Sesshomaru's hair(don't know why) and the idea of Yu doing Tsubasa's hair just came to me(gotta admit it's super cute though;))**

**Will Kyoya find out Tsubasa's situation in the next chapter or some time later? Will Yu find out at all? Does Ryuga have a crush on Tsubasa, or is he a perverted dude looking for an easy target? ;) When will Phoenix make another appearance? Find out next chapter, or beyond. **

**Yu: hurry up I wanna braid Tsu chan's hair!**

**Sevie's fangirl: don't worry I will.**

**Kyoya:(annoyed expression) stupid brat...**

**Yu: at least I get to spend time with Tsu chan as opposed to you who's too chicken to ask him out! (:p)**

**Kyoya:(chases after Yu) You little brat!**

**Yu:(runs away in fright) ah! Someone help me!**

**Sevie's fangirl: If you don't review Kyoya will catch and beat up Yu.**


	6. Yu's Lament

**Since you guys were excited and told me to hurry, it gave me inspiration.** **So here is chapter 6!**

...

Tsubasa was sitting in a chair as Yu blow dried his hair. "Geez Tsu chan, you have a lot of hair." Yu said as Tsubasa hair blew all over. "Just style it already." Ryuga said impatiently. "Shut up Ryuga." Yu said. _'If that had been me...'_ Tsubasa thought and shivered. "Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Yu apologized after he noticed Tsubasa shiver. Tsubasa told him it was okay and Yu went back to drying his hair. Finally his hair was dry and ready to be styled. "I wonder how to style your hair..." Yu thought. "Whatever style you chose don't burn or destroy the house." Ryuga said watching TV. "I'm not flat ironing or curling it." Yu said. "Well hurry up, can't watch porn with kids your age." Ryuga complained. "You really are sick Ryuga." Yu joked. "Sticks and stones Yu, sticks and stones." Ryuga said.

"I want to keep your bangs... How about a high ponytail?" Yu asked. "Sure, anythings fine." Tsubasa answered. "Cool!" Yu exclaimed and got Tsubasa's ponytail holder. His usual ponytail holder couldn't hold his ponytail so he got the hair elastic ponytail holders and styled it. "It suits you Tsu chan, then again anything looks good on you." Yu said blushing a light red. "Thanks Yu." Tsubasa said offering him a slight smile. "Um... you should smile more, it makes you look pretty..." Yu sighed with a dreamy look on his face. "Earth to Yu." Ryuga said turning around. Yu shook his head, "oh yeah, well, don't forget the ice cream shop." Yu said cleaning the area. "Oh and don't mess your hair up, I want people to see it. Sleep as cute as you are tonight- I mean just sleep cute." Yu said running out the door. Ryuga went to Tsubasa, "Don't... Remember what Yu said." Tsubasa said softly. "I just want to kiss my pet, is that so wrong?" Ryuga feigned hurt. He pressed his lips to Tsubasa's, his left hand on Tsubasa's right cheek.

"I forgot my-" Yu burst through the door and stopped at the scene of Tsubasa and Ryuga kissing. "Oh, sorry I walked in..." Yu said in a broken voice and ran out the door crying. Ryuga immediately pulled back and Tsubasa ran after Yu. "Wait!" Tsubasa yelled after him. He chased him the park before Yu sat on the bench bawling out. "Yu what's wrong?" Tsubasa asked. "Go away, !" Yu yelled. Tsubasa sat beside him and slowly, hesitantly, put an arm around his shoulder. "I can't help you if you don't tell me what I did wrong." Tsubasa said softly. "You di-didn't d-o anything wrong, it's me. I-i actually thought I had a chance to date you." Yu stuttered tears still streaming down his face. "Why didn't you tell me Yu?" Tsubasa asked in a gentle tone. "I didn't, w-w-want t-to get reje-jected." Yu cried. "Yu..." Tsubasa said softly. He grabbed Yu's chin and planted a kiss on his lips to make him feel better. Yu pushed him away, "It's mean to say you will never like me, but it's just plain evil to play with my emotions!" Yu shouted scooting away from him, new tears falling. "I didn't mean to hurt you, I was trying to make you feel better." Tsubasa said.

"No you weren't!" Yu shouted glaring at Tsubasa. "You know what, don't meet me at the ice cream shop, go with your new boyfriend for all I care. And you don't have to keep your hair in, I don't want the whole school to know I did some slut's hair." Yu said. The "s" word broke something in Tsubasa but he kept his tears in. "I'll take it down for you!" Yu yelled snatching the ponytail holder out of Tsubasa's hair, causing it to fall down in a messy style, and walked away. Tsubasa watched him go. "I'm so stupid. I deserved everything, and I deserve what will happen tomorrow at school." Tsubasa said to himself as he picked up a flowere and let his tears out...

...

**I almost cried writing this chapter, poor Yu and Tsubasa! Anyways sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted this to end as angst. read and review!**


	7. Yu's misery

**I decided to show Yu's POV for this chaper(it's still third person). Ryuga's going to be really mean in this story so just be prepared for that.**

**...**

It was lunch time meaning the hallways were deserted; empty. Yu walked to his locker, ignoring Ryuga's taunts. "What's wrong Yu? Tsu chan rejected you?" Ryuga mocked with a smirk on his face. "Leave me alone Ryuga!" Yu shouted glaring at said person. "You're a little feisty one aren't you?" Reiji purred licking his lips. "Certainly has a big mouth." Doji commented. "Why not let him put it to use Ryuga?" Reiji asked staring straight at Yu, licking his lips. Yu shivered, feeling eyes on him. He took his books out for the next classes and slammed his locker shut attempting to walk back to lunch. Ryuga stepped in front of him, blacking his way. Yu turned around only to have Reiji and Doji block his way. "What do you want Ryuga? Why do you keep picking on me?" Yu asked demanding an answer. "You heard Reiji, why not put your big mouth to use." Ryuga answered picking him up carrying him to the bathroom.

The bathroom was clear, to the Yu's fear, and Ryuga dropped him on the floor. "He's all yours Reiji." Ryuga said. Reiji walked over to him and pulled his dick out. "I want you to use that good mouth of yours, suck." Reiji ordered smirking. "No!" Yu shouted glaring. Reiji slapped him, "Suck you little bitch!" Reiji shouted. He grabbed Yu by his hair and tried to force him. "Let me go! I don't wanna do this!" Yu screamed, thrashing around. Reiji let him go, pulled his pants back up, and punched Yu in the face. "I have been patient enough with you, you will pleasure me!" Reiji shouted sending punch after punch to Yu. "Okay! I'll do it!" Yu cried with a black eye, bloody nose, bruised cheeks, and tears streaming down his face. He had bruises on other parts of his body, but that could be covered up, hi face however couldn't.

"Good boy..." Reiji purred pulling his dick out. Yu grabbed it and slowly put his mouth around it. He gave a small lick to the tip causing Reiji to get frustrated, "You can do a better job the this, so fucking suck it right!" Reiiji yelled. Yu put as much off it as he could and sucked it as fast as he could. "Uh~ That's, how you d-do it." Reiji groaned. "Use your hand to get the rest." Reiji grunted. Yu used his right hand to stroke the rest in time with his sucking. "You're better then Tsu chan at this!" Reiji groaned causing Yu to freeze for a moment before resuming at a slightly slower pace. In a few minutes Reiji cummed and told Yu to swallow it. "You're much better then Tsubasa, we should do this more often." Reiji said putting his now soft dick back in his underwear and pulled his pants up.

"See ya around Yu chan!" Reiji purred walking out the door following Doji and Ryuga. Yu sat there for a while beforre he lifted himself up and washed the nasty taste of cum out his mouth. He ate up a chocolate muffin, ice cream, and down a milkshake to get Reiji's nasty taste out his mouth. The bell rang and he went to class sitting next to Kenta, who was far away from Reiji. School was finally over and Yu decided to stay at home until the bruises on his face healed, using a healing cream the doctor gave him. He was able to go back to school and once it ended he caught up to Kenta.

"Wanna go to an ice cream shop with me Kenchi? We can do our homework there and help each other!" Yu suggested. "Sure, I just have to get a few things from my locker." Kenta accepted. They ordered some ice cream and pulled out their homework. Whenever one of them needed help they asked the other. Homework was done so the two stayed there and talked. "And one time Ginga took on 100 beys! It was the most awesome battle ever!" Kenta exclaimed. "Man you should have seen it!" Kenta exclaimed causing Yu to laugh. "You're so easy to impress Kenchi." Yu laughed. "No I'm not! I just love awesome things!" Kenta pouted. "You were impressed by my Libra's sonic wave in class, you are easily impressed." Yu laughed remembering how Kenta wouldn't shut up about that move. "It was an awesome move!" Kenta defended. "Yeah right. You're so simple, but it's cute on you." Yu giggled.

Yu and Kenta then begin to talk about Yu's upcoming battle with Kyoya, and soon found themselves hungry. "Let's go to Madoka's place, she makes the best food." Kenta said. They grabbed their backpacks and sprinted to Madoka's house knocking on the door until she opened it. "You only have to knock a few times you know." Madoka joked and let them in. "What are you cooking for dinner?" Kenta asked. "I'm making chicken fettuccine Alfredo." Madoka answered. "Is it almost done?" Yu asked. "Yeah, it'll be ready in about 5 minutes." Madoka said going back to the stove. "You can set up the table and it'll be ready when you're done." Madoka said. They got a table cloth and spread it out on the table. Yu filled a big pitcher with water and Kenta got the Lemonade packet and poured it in their.

"Needs sugar." Yu said after he poured himself a little bit of it. Kenta got a few packs of sugar and poured it in there. Yu poured himself another cup. "Perfect." Yu said. "Ginga, Benkei, Hikaru, Yu, and Kenta! Dinner's ready!" Madoka yelled and everyone took a seat at the table. "Here's some side carrots for you guys." Madoka said placing tiny bowls of carrots next to each person including herself. "This is good!" Benkei shouted shoving the pasta in his mouth. "Benkei..." Hikaru sighed. "Oh yeah, I forgot." Benkei said eating slower. Yu went back home and once he opened the door he froze. Two things were wrong with the place: 1. It was empty, nothing of his was there; 2. Someone who should _never _be in his house was standing inside smirking at him. "H-h-how di-did y-you get in m-my house?" Yu stuttered back up to the door. Reiji smirked and descended on him like a hungry snake on a rat.

"Don't worry about that Yu, just know I packed your bags and I'm taking you with me." Reiji purred his face mere centimeters from Yu's face. "What makes you think I'm going with you?" Yu asked glaring at Reiji, his anger giving him strength. "Because I'm your master, and you're my bitch." Reiji whispered and grabbed his chin pulling him into a kiss. Reiji plunged his tongue into Yu's mouth and dominated the kiss. Yu tried to push away but Reiji was to strong, it was like trying to push a brick wall. Reiji picked Yu up and dragged him into his truck. Yu saw his luggage and different bags in to back. Even his furniture was in the back. "I told the owners of the building that you would be moving out and payed them." Reiji explained as he put on Yu's seat belt. He locked the doors and put his own seat belt on before driving off.

They made it to the dark nebula base to see a couple of guys, along with Ryuga and Doji, outside waiting. "Take his stuff in Reiji's room." Ryuga ordered and they set out to get Yu's stuff, while Reiji kept him in the car. "Organize the stuff so that when I take my Yu chan to the room, I can just throw him on the bed and fuck him." Reiji ordered. They nodded and went to Reiji's room. "What do we do about the couches and chairs?" The ones holding the furniture said. "Put them in the room we watch TV in, we always did need more furniture for that room." Doji said. "No-" Yu was about to say before Reiji put his hand over his mouth and pinned him down. "Shut up you little bitch unless me, Ryuga, or Doji say otherwise." Reiji growled in a low voice. Yu nodded and let tears spill down his face. "Good. It will take a while for them to unload and organize your stuff, so I think we have time for a quick suck." Reiji suggested.

Yu went to work and by the time Reiji cummed the guys came outside saying everything was put together. Reiji dragged Yu inside his room and threw him on the bed. Yu woke up with bite mark and blood all over him. Reiji was not at all gentle, he was the opposite in fact. "Let's take a shower pet." Reiji said getting up. He helped Yu and they both got in the shower. After they were ready they headed to school and Yu was not allowed to sit by anyone but Reiji, and Ryuga. It was going to be a long day.

,,,,,

**This is to make up for the short chapters I posted. Yu's situation seems a lot worse then Tsubasa's; at least Tsubasa can sit by dark nebula people he doesn't _hate, _but Yu can only sit beside the two people he hates at this moment. Anyways read and review!**


	8. Yu's reveal of Ryuga

**My second chapter and we are back to Tsubasa! (audience claps and cheers) JK! Still with Yu! (sevie's fangirl is the only one laughing) (audience boos and throws whatever they have)**

**Sevie's fangirl:(tries to dodge, but some of it hits her) Someone help me!**

**Tsubasa:(appears) We shouldn't do this since you are a sick person, but not even _you _deserve this treatment.**

**Kyoya:(appears) Let's distract them Tsubasa (grabs Tsubasa and makes out with him)**

**(audience stops throwing things and claps at Tsubasa and Kyoya's make out session)**

**Sevie's fangirl:(runs off stage muttering) boy are they life savers...**

**...**

Yu finally saw what Ryuga did to his Tsu chan. What his Tsu chan? Shouldn't he hate Tsu ch- Tsubasa at this point? Well, even if he doesn't like Tsubasa, no one deserves to be treated like that; No one deserves to be treated like Reiji treats him. Speaking of Reiji, he walked in the room to see him throwing his luggage out. "Why are you throwing my luggage out!" Yu asked. "Ryuga only brought you here to teach you a lesson; Though I will miss you Yu chan." Reiji explained coming over to stroke Yu cheek at the last part. "Stop it!" Yu yelled smacking Reiji's hand away. Reiji shoved him against the wall. "Don't forget who has the power here." Reiji threatened.

"Reiji, you're supposed to throw his stuff out and take him to Ryuga as fast as you can, not whenever you want to." Doji's voice, that Yu for once wanted to hear, interrupted. "Just teaching him a lesson Doji sama." Reiji said lightening his touch on me. "That's Ryuga's job, you're suppose to throw his stuff out and take him to Ryuga; nothing more, nothing less." Doji said. "I change my mind, I'll take him there instead." Doji said to Yu relief. Yu would rather walk in a dark hallway alone with Doji instead of Reiji, hell he'll walk with anyone instead of Reiji. Doji grabs Yu and takes him to Ryuga.

Doji opened the door, pushed Yu in, and slammed the door after he and Yu were inside. A desk sat in the room and it was turned to the window, opposite of them, but Yu already knew Ryuga was in the chair. The chair turned around to reveal Ryuga, which Yu guessed. "As you know you are being kicked out of here, much to Reiji's agreement, but we already taught you your lesson." Ryuga said. "What lesson! I didn't do anything!" Yu yelled. "You were snooping around; You kept looking inside my house, sneaking around the base, and following Tsubasa." Ryuga explained. Yu froze, during his spying he saw Ryuga forcing Tsu chan against his will. "To cut this meeting short, you learned your lesson; don't poke your nose into our business. Now that that's said, you are free to move back into your apartment, here's money to buy furniture-" "What about my furniture you took!" Yu yelled cutting Ryuga off.

"We aren't giving it back. Luckily you can buy some more furniture for yourself. Here's $5,000, spend it wisely." Doji said handing Yu the money. "Now, before you interrupted, don't tell anyone of this because if you do, I will send you back to Reiji." Ryuga threatened causing Yu to shiver and slowly nod. "Good, now get out of my sight." Ryuga ordered. "I have one more question Ryuga: Why were you so nice to me in the beginning and now you're acting like a douche." Yu asked. "I tried to get you to go to Reiji willingly by befriending you and making you more comfortable. It was my weakness to actually care for you, and because of that same weakness I'm letting you roam free with money that can buy all your furniture twice. I wanted to be your friend..." Ryuga said softly looking at Yu with tears in his eyes. "But you had to fucking snoop around!" Ryuga yelled at Yu.

"I couldn't show any weakness! You were like a little brother to me and I had to hurt you so I wouldn't show weakness! I still care for you but you had to be punished for your nosiness." Ryuga explained. "Now get out and live your life like normal, but don't tell anyone. I don't like giving you to Reiji for punishment." Ryuga stated with a now blank expression. Yu walked out the room and got his key off the dresser. He collected his clothes and Tsubasa offered him a ride. "Sure, but when did you get this car?" Yu asked after he got in. "Today." Tsubasa answered.

It was a comfortable silence on the drive to Yu's house. "Bye Tsu chan." Yu said after they made it to his place. "Wait Yu." Tsubasa called. Yu took off his seat belt and looked at Yu. "I'm sorry for what I did before, I didn't mean to offend you with that kiss. I just wanted you to feel better because I don't want Ryuga mad at me." Tsubasa said. "After seeing what he did to you, I forgive you." Yu said looking down blushing. "Thanks, now unpack your stuff and we'll buy some furniture for your house." Tsubasa ordered. "How do you know I need furniture?" Yu asked titling his head in confusion. "You don't have your furniture with you." Tsubasa answered.

Yu rubbed his head smiling sheepishly, "oh that makes sense." he blushed. Yu ran in the house, unpack/put away his stuff, and went back to the truck in 20 minutes. "Let's get furniture." Tsubasa said as he drove to the furniture store. Once arriving Yu ran in while Tsubasa stayed in the car listening to his radio.

**...**

**Here's the eighth chapter and sorry for the wait. I was in a bit of writers block but I got over it now. XD! read and review!  
><strong>


	9. Story Time interrupted

**Another chappie!**

**Tsubasa:(annoyed) took you long, what the fuck were you doing!**

**Sevie's fangirl: being lazy, reading, and writing/updating my other stories.**

**Tsubasa: that's still no excuse.**

**Sevie's fangirl: you know what, if you're going dick you get punished**

**Tsubasa:(snorts) what can you do? Oh what, you're going to call a mob of fangirls to attack me; well I've been there so call them. Or what you'll call a mob of fan boys, yeah that's unique(rolls eyes).**

**Sevie's fangirl:(smirks) maybe I will... Nah I have someone else in mind, Ryuga! **

**Ryuga:(appears looking confused then spots Tsubasa and grins) **

**Sevie's fangirl:(makes a bed room appear) Tsubasa's being a dick so think of a punishment.**

**Ryuga: if he can act like a dick, then he can suck or ride a dick.(grabs Tsubasa and drags him to the bedroom)**

**Tsubasa:(trying to escape) Wait! Sevie's fangirl, I'm so sorry! I'll never be rude again, well at least for a few chapters if you help me!**

**Sevie's fangirl:(to Tsubasa) too late... (to audience) on with the chapter!**

**(bedroom door slams shut and screams of agony mixed with groans and moans are heard.)**

**...**

Tsubasa's POV(finally!)

Why was Yu wondering around with a luggage and a big wad of cash? Why did he need to get furniture? He stopped pondering his thoughts as Yu and a few other men working there came to his truck and loaded it. They drove back and unloaded the furniture, organizing it. "So... wanna get some ice cream... I'll pay and everything!" Yu bargained. "Sure, but I can't stay out too late considering how Ryuga would react." Tsubasa accepted. "Awesome!" Yu exclaimed as he ran to the shop forgetting Tsubasa had a truck. Tsubasa had to shake he head at that and he went inside his truck.

...

"Sorry for the things I said before." Yu mumbled looking at his bowl of half finished ice cream. "I forgive you, besides, you shouldn't be the one apologizine; I was the jerk." Tsubasa said. "No I was totally the jerk, you had good intentions and I reacted like a bastard." Yu objected. "No I was the one acting stupid; I gave you a kiss and I didn't even have romantic feelings for you, I'm the stupid one." Tsubasa denied. "Well I called you evil for trying to make me feel better, I'm the stupid one." Yu argued. "This is absurd, arguing over who's the stupid jerk, and who deserves the apology." Tsubasa commented.

"Let's promise to never argue about something stupid, even in the afterlife." Yu said standing up and extending his hand with a big grin on his face. Tsubasa took it and shook on it, even though he thought the afterlife promise was plain ridiculous. "I promise." Tsubasa says letting his hand go. "You're such a jerk, you made me forget about my ice cream and now it's melting!" Yu exclaimed. So much for never arguing over something stupid...

...

"OMG!" Yu shouted, as he lowered his ice cream. Tsubasa and Yu were walking around when Yu stopped. "What is it?" Tsubasa said. "First I need to get my hair fixed!" Yu complained causing Tsubasa to roll his eyes. "I don't even know why I missed you." Tsubasa mutters causing Yu to pout. "Second!" Yu shouts. "I want you to meet my new friend Kenta, whom I haven't hung around in a while, for dinner." Yu said. "It'll be fun, plus, Kyoya will be there." Yu suggest slightly elbowing Tsubasa twice while winking at him. "I don't care about Kyoya, though I would like to go somewhere for dinner." Tsubasa accepted. "So...?" Yu questions. Geez this boy was clueless... "Yes." Tsubasa answered and Yu did a victory dance dropping his ice cream, only to blame it on Tsubasa.

...

"I have a story I wanna tell!" Yu said after him and Tsubasa watched a movie at his place. "I'm listening." Tsubasa said facing him.

_Weird story time_

_A girl named Pussy wanted to explore the haunted sex house. 7 female porn stars had died: One was lazy her name was Sydney Sloth; One wanted to fuck all the time her name was Lauren Lust; One was always eating, though she still managed to say fit her name was Gloria Glutton; One was jealous of all the other girls her name was Erica Envy; One was always bragging about the guys she slept with, all the money she made, and how hot she was her name was Patty Pride; One was always in a bad mood her name was Wanda Wrath; and the 7th one only did things for money, she was a prostitute her name was Glenda Greed. Like the 7 deadly sins. _

_Well one day a male wrestler named Smasher came and killed all of them and put them in a room writing why their sins were terrible. He then shot himself, but that was after he went home. Anyways, people have been complaining about them walking the streets and touching them. Their ghosts even killed a girl who was cruel to them. Pussy wanted to explore it but not alone, so she brought five of her friends: a guy named Dick, a girl named Cunt, a guy named Penis, a girl named Vagina, and a guy named Cock._

_They went in a Pussy heard a sound from a door. She went up to it and knock, "Anyone there?" Pussy asked softly._

"Sorry but this has gone far enough! What the fuck is wrong with you! And in what part of your mind is this okay!" Tsubasa yelled disgusted by the story. "I just heard it and thought it was good, so do you want me to finish or not?" Yu asked. Tsubasa thought about it and answered...

...

**This is it. Tell me if you want me to continue the story in your review or if you would rather not hear it. **


	10. Kyoya the Savior

**Well as you know I will continue Yu's weird story.**

**Tsubasa:(shocked) they actually want to read that?**

**Sevie's fangirl: yes they do**

**Tsubasa: weird people...**

**Sevie's fangirl:(punches his arm) don't insult my reviewers!**

**Tsubasa:(rubs arm) Oww! Don't get mad at me because you have weird reviewers.**

**Sevie's fangirl:(punches his arm again) they are not weird!**

**Tsubasa: okay okay! they're not!**

**sevie's fangirl: good... now on with the chapter!**

**...N**

"I hate this story, but if I don't hear the rest then it'll be in my head for a while. So yes, I'll hear the story." Tsubasa answered. "Yay! Anyways..." Yu said starting the story where he left off.

_story_

_They went in a Pussy heard a sound from a door. She went up to it and knocked, "Anyone there?" Pussy asked softly. Nothing replied_. _"Why not just... go in, smartest plan every." Dick rolled his eyes. "You are such a dick, Dick." Cunt said crossing her arms. "Why are you being a dick?" Vagina asked. "Because I'm in a house with 5 fucking people named after the reproductive organs and we're exploring a house with dead prostitutes; I'm mad because this is a waste of our fucking time." Dick replies rolling his eyes. They all ignore his answer and walk in the door. They room was dark so Cock pulled out his flashlight. The rest pulled out their flashlights as well and turned them on.  
><em>

_"Hello?" Pussy asked softly. "Whooooo..." they heard a soft said. Pussy looked around, her flashlight lighting her view. "Which ghost are you?" Pussy asked the voice. "Ass smasher..." the voice replies. "Ass smasher?" Pussy questions confused. "Ass smash- hahahahahahahaha. Can't do it!" they hear Dick's voice laughing. Cunt slaps Dick, "That wasn't funny!" she screams. "Yes it was! hahaha, you idiots actually believed it! hahaha" Dick laughed. _

_"Next time Pussy, don't invite idiots." Cunt said. "I'll remember it next time I want to explore another haunted house." Pussy commented. They walked through the rest of the room with Dick complaining about how he could be getting laid when they didn't hear him anymore. "Dick?" Vagina asked. Everyone begin searching the room frantically. They went to the hallway and opened an other door. "AAAHHHHHH!" they heard a voice and jumped back screaming out of freight. "HAHAHAHAHA! You guys are fucking easy to scare!" Dick laughed. "Dude, that is so not cool. You had us fucking worried." Penis scolded._

_"It was worth it to see your face!" Dick laughed. "Go fuck yourself!" Pussy gave him the finger. Dick pulled his pants down and begin to masturbate. "Eww! Not literally!" Pussy complained. He pulled his pants back up and shrugged. "You're fucking sick dude!" Cock complained. "Sticks and stones dude, sticks and stones." Dick shrugged his shoulders._

_They continued on and split up: Pussy, Cock, and Vagina to a team; Dick, Cunt, and Penis to a team._

_with Pussy..._

_Pussy felt a brush on her shoulder and looked behind her to see Cock. She slapped him on the shoulder, "What the hell Cock, you scared me!" She yelled. "Ouch! This place was giving me the creep and I got a little close, big deal! Didn't have to hit me for it." He grumbled. She kept going and searched the room seeing nothing. To speed the up the story they find nothing and we go to the cliche sex scene._

_with Dick..._

_"Oh Penis! Deeper!" Dick moaned under Penis. "So fucking tight!" Penis grunted slamming inside Dick's tight walls. Penis sped up the pace and eventually came. "Remember, don't tell Cunt about this." Penis stated putting his soft dick in his underwear and pulling his pants up, zipping them. "Your girlfriend wont hear a word of this." Dick said getting up slowly only to feel a pain shoot up in him. "My ass is killing me!" he hissed. "Thanks a lot for the pain." Dick thanked sarcastically. "You said deeper, just giving my pet what he wants." Penis laughed._

_"I'm not your pet so stop calling me that." Dick mumbled looking away. Penis walked to him and put his fingers under his chin turning his head to face him. "You're not; you're my bitch instead." Penis told him coldly. "I'll tell your girlfriend if you don't stop calling me that." Dick threatened. Penis laughed in his face. "Oh Dick, so naive..." he taunted. "See here's how things work: I go on stupid romantic dates with Cunt and make out with her thus getting hot and needy, she'll stop saying she's waiting for marriage and that's where you come in; You satisfy me until I'm able to have sex with Cunt. You won't pick up anyone cause no one wants a sex slave." Penis told him. Dick looked down knowing that Penis was right.  
><em>

_"You continue to be my bitch, while Cunt is my girlfriend and you will say nothing. We will get married and I drop you like the trash you are, understand?" Penis asked. "Yes." Dick said weakly. "Good now come on, we have a house to explore and you have an act to keep up." He said wrapping his arm around Dick's shoulder. They saw Cunt running up to them. "I was looking all over the house for you two! Where were you?" Cunt asked her boyfriend. "Just exploring, but we haven't found anything." Penis answered. "Can we leave this house?" Dick rolled his eyes, perfecting his act. "Ugh! You're such a douche Dick!" Cunt complained while Penis smirked at him._

_Out the house..._

_"We saw nothing in that- Ah!" Cock was about to saw then he saw a ghost woman in the window glaring at him. They looked to see the lady. "Holy shit." Penis comments looking at her. They all found themselves staring into soul piercers and finally one by one they looked away and ran off, Pussy the last to leave..._

_THE END_

"That was a complete waste of my time. They only saw the ghost after they left." Tsubasa complained. "Though I must ask, whatever happened to the Dick and Penis affair?" Tsubasa questioned. "He remained Penis's sex slave until he married Cunt when Penis did as he promised, 'dropped him like the trash he was.'" Yu answered. "Then what happened to Dick?" Tsubasa questioned. "He committed suicide." Yu answered. "Cunt never found out about their affair?" Tsubasa asked confused. "No." Yu shrugged. "What a dumb bitch." Tsubasa mumbled. "You said it." Yu agreed. Tsubasa sat in silence thinking about Dick. Yu on the other hand was about to get some ice cream when Tsubasa stopped him. "No! We have to eat dinner with Kenta and Kyoya." Tsubasa told him. "Fine..." Yu bowed his head in defeat.

At 6:30 they got ready to eat and met up with Kenta and Kyoya. "Hahaha! You're so funny Kenchi!" Yu laughed falling out his chair causing some nearby people in the restaurant to stare. "I know, I try." Kenta replied. Tsubasa and Kyoya shared confused glances at each other. "What happened next?" Yu excitedly asked. "And then I was like 'No way Becky!' And then she was like 'yes way.'" Kenta said causing Yu to roll on the floor laughing.

"I'm confused as to how this funny." Kyoya replied looking at Yu. "If you know Yu, then you don't even have to ask." Tsubasa said eating his chicken strips and side of steamed broccoli. They ate the rest of their meal with Kenta saying random things and Yu laughing real loudly at them. Finally, to the enjoyment of the people inside, they left and went to Kyoya's place.

"What's with all the meat and Powerades? Don't you have and sodas or Ice cream?" Yu asked checking the fridge. "It's not polite to check someone's fridge upon entering Yu." Tsubasa scolded. "He's fine." Kyoya shrugged getting a Powerade and drinking it. "Nothing in there I like." Yu complained. "I know a shop we can go to, it just opened yesterday!" Kenta exclaimed. "Hey! I'm supposed to know the new ice cream places and... any other place with dessert and... pizza and-" "Alright already!" Kyoya harshly interrupted Yu. "You are so mean to me!" Yu complain pouting. "I'll take you to get some triple scoops to make you feel better." Kenta offered. "Sure, at least someone besides Tsubasa is nice." Yu glared at Kyoya.

When Yu and Kenta left it was an awkward silence. "So... Ryuga still abusing you or did you escape?" Kyoya asked. "How do you know about that?" Tsubasa asked looking stunned at Kyoya. "It's obvious that he's controlling you; It's the little things you and him do in public that add up. " Kyoya says. Kyoya heard sobbing and turned to see Tsubasa crying. He sat by Tsubasa and put a comforting shoulder around him. "Don't worry I'll protect you. He won't do anything to you as long as I'm with you." Kyoya said. "What if you're not with me and Ryuga gets to me and-" Kyoya placed his finger on Tsubasa's lip. "shush. It won't happen. If I'm not there then I'll send a friend with you." Kyoya told him. "What if that won't help?..." Tsubasa asked softly. "It will, you just have to believe it will." Kyoya told him. "Now all you have to do is break out of whatever thing you have with Ryuga, I'll even be there to give you support." Kyoya told him. "Then you'll have to pack your bags and move in with me, and I'll be by your side through it all." Kyoya told him. "Wipe your tears, Yu and Kenta will be here in a minute." Kyoya told him. Kyoya got up and fetched a tissue for Tsubasa to wipe his eyes with.

"Before Yu and Kenta come in do you accept?" Kyoya asked. Tsubasa was about to respond when Kenta and Yu walked in. "Tsubasa! Kenchi is the most awesome person I've hung around! He's even funnier than you." Yu complements Kenta. "Well you are a good judge so I believe you." Kyoya said sarcastically smirking at Yu. "Fuck you Kyoya, I'm a good judge." Yu yelled. "Sure." Kyoya said sarcastically. While Kyoya was taunting Yu, Tsubasa threw his tissue away. "Ugh! You little! Ugh!" Yu yelled. "That hurt my feelings." Kyoya said pretending to wipe a tear from his eye. "You know what, I'm going to ignore you and talk to Kenchi." Yu said turning from him. "Have fun with your new boyfriend." Kyoya taunted. Yu flipped him the finger and laughed at whatever Kenta said.

Kyoya didn't question Tsubasa about Ryuga again and they instead talked about their hobbies and what movies/TV shows they like to watch. Kenta and Yu ran out house claiming they had to go on a date, which Tsubasa didn't think was a good idea this late at night, but they ran out too fast for him to give his opinion. "So, you gonna move in?" Kyoya asked. "We can do it real quick today if you want." Kyoya offered. "Sure let me just-" Tsubasa says interrupted by his phone.

_Jump up, fall down, gotta play it loud now_  
><em> Don't care, my head's spinning all around now<em>  
><em> I swear I'll do, anything that I have to...<em>  
><em> 'til I forget about you!<em>

"Really Big Time Rush?" Kyoya laughed. "They're awesome! I don't care if they're a kids show." Tsubasa replied and he picked up the phone scared it might be Ryuga. "I have a feeling you wanted to call me." Yu said. "Surprisingly you were right." Tsubasa said and Yu shouted "I knew it! Told ya Kenchi!" "Anyways, I wanted to tell you that I'm moving from Ryuga and living with Kyoya." Tsubasa said. "It would have been so much better if both you and Kenchi wanted to stay with me, then I'd have two of the most beautiful people in the world in my bed every night." Yu replied. Tsubasa heard yells but he couldn't make them out. "I could have done without you being a pervert, but it was just to let you know I'm going away from him." Tsubasa said deciding to ignore Yu's comment. "Fine. Geez, you're no fun. Anyways I don't know what to say except congratulations." Yu said. "Thanks. Well I have to go so bye." Tsubasa said. "Bye." Yu said and Tsubasa heard a click.

"Yu knows about you and Ryuga?" Kyoya asked. "Yeah he saw Ryuga." Tsubasa finished not wanting to say the rest. "Okay." Kyoya said not wanting to push Tsubasa any farther. "To answer the question you asked, I'll move in, though you have to promise to stay by my side when doing so." Tsubasa answered turning to look Kyoya in his eyes. "I promise." Kyoya said returning the gaze.

...

They went to Ryuga's house through the window and quickly packed his bag. Ryuga was in the living room with his back to them crying to a portrait of Yu, causing Kyoya to be weirded out, so Ryuga didn't see them. They went back and unpack Tsubasa's stuff. "That was easier than I thought." Tsubasa said after they put away his stuff. "That's because he was crying over a portait of Yu, which by the way is fucking weird. Why was he even crying over the picture?" Kyoya asked. "I have no idea." Tsubasa shrugged.

He looked at the clock and saw it was 12:20 AM. "We gotta go to bed, tommorrow's Monday." Tsubasa said. Tsubasa changed into his white silk robe and took down his hair while Kyoya stripped to his underwear. Tsubasa saw he had a six pack and had to keep from staring, that didn't however guarantee his gaze from sliding to Kyoya's six pack. "We'll sleep in the same bed since I don't want you to sleep on the couch or the floor." Kyoya said getting into his king size bed. It had a black bed frame and some solid green cover, with a few green and black solid color pillows.

...

**Made this longer since I felt bad about not posting this as early as I could, because I wanted to see if you guys wanted the story. This was sadly a story me, my cousin, my younger brother, and my older sister made up when I was in the 2nd or 3rd grade.**

**Tsubasa: Perverted brats.**

**Sevie's fangirl:(angry) Fuck you! And I'm not a brat, I'm 15!**

**Tsubasa: You're still a pervert and a brat.**

**Sevie's fangirl: You're right about the perverted part, but I'm not a brat!**

**Tsubasa: Sure you're not.**

**Sevie's fangirl:(smirks)**

**Tsubasa:(confused) why are you smirking at me?**

**Sevie's fangirl:(still smirking) You must not be having sex since you have to bother and harass me.**

**Sevie's fangirl:(smiles) I have the cure for that.**

**Tsubasa: You better not call Ryuga!**

**Sevie's fangirl: I'm not going to call him.**

**Tsubasa:(sighs) (confused now) But if not him then whom?**

**Sevie's fangirl: Kyoya! (makes bedroom appear.)**

**Kyoya:(appears then looks at me annoyed.) What do you want now?**

**Sevie's fangirl: I was gonna ask you to have sex with Tsubasa but the gaurds shall excort you now. (about to call them when Kyoya interrupts)**

**Kyoya: On second thought your wish is my command. (Drags Tsubasa into the bedroom.)**

**Sevie's fangirl: Read and Review! Oh and from this point, Ryuga won't have Tsubasa in the intermissions.**

**Ryuga:(pissed off) You have gone too far! First you made me give a shit about Yu, then you say I can't have sex with Tsu chan!**

**Sevie's fangirl:(I'll have Gingka as his replacement.)**

**Ryuga:(stops) Gingka?**

**Sevie's fangirl:(makes a sexy Gingka appear) Yep.**

**Ryuga:(Runs to him) He is much better than Tsu- what's his name!  
><strong>


	11. The showdown

**Yu:(smirking at Ryuga)**

**Ryuga: What are you looking at?**

**Yu: Just amused that you were crying over a portrait of me.**

**Ryuga: so? **

**Yu: so, you love me and youu~ know it!**

**Ryuga:(blushes) Don't use that kind of bad language around me!**

**Yu: (Runs off laughing) **

**Ryuga: What an annoying brat! (turns to sevie's fangirl) and you have me crying over that THING!**

**Sevie's fangirl: It was to make it easier for Tsubasa to leave and to put some fluff in there.**

**Ryuga: Ugh! I am so fucking glad you don't own us! (to readers) Can you imagine how we would be if she owned us! Would you wanna watch it if she did!**

**Sevie's fangirl:(punches Ryuga) Just because I don't own you doesn't mean you have to be a douche about it!**

**Sevie's fangirl: The battle between Ryuga and Tsubasa-**

**Ryuga: You just gave a spoiler you dumb bitch!**

**Sevie's fangirl:(kicks his ass in 2 minutes and resumes) The battle is going to basically be Tsubasa and Ryuga's first fight on beyblade with a few changes.**

**...  
><strong>

**...**

It was going pretty well for Tsubasa so far. Ryuga realized the error of his ways and he became popular with all the boys and girls waning to date him. It was the best day of Tsubasa's life!

Now let's stop the bullshit and be for real. Tsubasa came into his period class holding hands with Kyoya only to have the girls who like Kyoya glare at him, along with the dark nebula. Tsubasa sat in an empty seat and Kyoya sat next to him. He could feel Ryuga's eyes glaring a big hole through his head, but ignored it as best as he could. "Take the fucking notes on the board while I go host this tournament!" the teacher/tournament host yelled enthusiastically and he packed up his lunch and left. Tsubasa begin writing the notes on the board all the while feeling the dark nebula's glares on his back.

Tsubasa then begin shaking slightly and Kyoya looked over to him. "Don't let Ryuga get to you, it's not like he'll do anything with me around." Kyoya said. Tsubasa gave him a sllight smile and went back to taking his notes. Yu came in the door, thankfully taking the glares off of him. "Holy shit where's the teacher?" Yu yelled. "What have we told you about cursing?" Kyoya said. "Oh sorry." Yu apologized sheepishly. "The teacher went to host some tournament." Kenta answered. "And I wasn't invited?" Yu yelled angry. "None of the kids in this school were, not even Doji." Hikaru answered.

"Oh please," Yu scoffed, "Like Doji would win anyways." Yu said taking a seat next to me. "Kenta!" Yu yelled patting the empty seat next to him. "Seat by me!" Yu yelled. "In a sec!" Kenta yelled as he put his pencil in his journal, and carried his backpack over his over. He ran and sat next to Yu and the atmosphere all of a sudden went tense. I chanced a quick glance at Ryuga to see that he was glaring at Yu and Kenta.

"So then she was all like 'I hate your outfit Yu!'" Yu said imitating one of the popular girls. "And then I was like look at you! You have a fucking ugly grey Gucci hat, with a dark blue Prada dress, and some brown boots; You outfit doesn't even match and it's-!" "Shut up Yu!" Ryuga yelled cutting Yu off. "He's right next to you you don't have to yell!" Ryuga yelled causing the classmates to look up. "Shut up Ryuga!" Kenta surprisingly yelled. "It makes it more interesting to listen to if he's loud and zealous." Kenta defended Yu. "True but he's fucking loquacious and noisy, and it's getting on mine and everyone else nerves." Ryuga said.

"The only one who seems bothered by it is you Ryuga!" Kenta yelled. "Who in here is bothered by Yu's loud mouth?" Ryuga asked. The dark nebula and a few others raised there hands. Ryuga smirked at Kenta waiting for his reply. "Well of course your friends are going to support you and the others are just scared of you!" Kenta yelled. The bell choose to ring at that moment thankfully saving them from the tense atmosphere.

Tsubasa walked to his class and saw Reiji chasing Hyoma along the way. _Looks like rape at first sight _Tsubasa thought as he shook his head and continued on to his fly class. In class Tsubasa got paired up with Ryuga for the battle assignment. nThe class went to the battle roof top to battle. They readied their bey and released them. "Special move eagle! Metal Wing smash!" Tsubasa shouted as his eagle flew up and smashed down on L-Drago. L-Drago then began to absorb eagle's energy. "What the?" Tsubasa yelled out shocked. "L-Drago takes up all the energy of it's opponent!" Ryuga smirked victoriously. "Eagle move away!" Tsubasa yelled and his eagle flew from atop L-Drago.

His bey landed on the ground still spinning. "Oh no! What is this, what sinister force did you awaken?" Tsubasa asked. "I'm not going to stand here and let this happen you understand me?" Tsubasa shouted at Ryuga. "Argh! I have to somehow, PUT AN END TO IT!" Tsubasa yelled. Ryuga smirked and Tsubasa yelled "Alright earth eagle!" "You are so stupid! Do you really think you can attack L-Drago head on and win!" Ryuga yelled.

Tsubasa ignored him though and his eagle continued to charge at L-Drago. Earth Eagle flew up in the air from the sheer force of hitting L-Drago. "I'm not done yet!" Tsubasa yelled. "Eagle! Diving crush!" Tsubasa shouted. His bey hit the top of L-Drago and sent it flying back momentarily surprising Ryuga. Ryuga smirked once his bey landed safely. "What? That should have been a direct hit!" Tsubasa yelled taken back by Ryuga's recovery. "Using my bey's attack power for a counter attack was brilliant I'll give you that, but only for that." Ryuga smirked.

"Huh?" Tsubasa asked still confused. "Tell me honestly. Did you really think you could defeat L-Drago with that pathetic attack power?" Ryuga taunted. L-Drago sped to Tsubasa's eagle and Tsubasa shouted, "You're a monster Ryuga! Go eagle!" L-Drago hit eagle head on and began hitting eagle continuously. "Hang in there eagle!" Tsubasa yelled at his eagle. _Eagle's true power is shown when he's on defense; If I can keep up his gaurd, I should be able to turn the tables for good._ Tsubasa thought watching his eagle get hit. "Trying to drag out the battle huh?" Ryuga taunted. "Hehehe... You really giving me a good run! Though I have to say sorry cause, PLAY TIME IS OVER!" Ryuga yelled as he bey charge away from eagle. L-Drago began to charge at eagle again after Ryuga gave it this weird power boost. "I was thinking the same thing!" Tsubasa yelled as his bey as well charged to L-Drago. "Eagle counter smash!" Tsubasa yelled as his eagle and L-Drago hit each other head. A big boom was heard as their attack created a big beam and destroyed some of the school floor and creating a big gush of wind.

"That's it eagle!" Tsubasa smirked. "Hehehe..." Ryuga chuckled darkly. "Huh?" Tsubasa looked up shocked by Ryuga's laughing. "HAHAHAHA!" Ryuga's laugh grew louder. "That did nothing! Hahaha!" Ryuga taunted. "Wait what?" Tsubasa asked. Ryuga kept laughing and L-Drago had eagle trapped. "I can't pull away!" Tsubasa yelled out shocked. "You can never pull away from me!" Ryuga said lowly. Tsubasa shivered, some of his fear returning. "I-I-I-" Tusbasa stuttered not able to finish because Ryuga said "If this surprises you then you just wait! I told you I would show you L-Drago's power and I will!" Ryuga smirked. L-Drago began pushing eagle across the roof. "Eagle!" Tsubasa yelled. A big blast was seen along with a powerful gush of wind. Tsubasa's eagle landed still spinning and Tsubasa let out a sign of relief. "It's power is endless! Get a taste of what L-Drago can do!" Ryuga yelled. The top of L-Drago twist and Tsubasa let out a gasp.

"Dark move!" Ryuga yelled as two purple balls of energy gathered in his hands. He smashed then together and yelled "Dragon emperor: Soaring bite strike!" He created a big ball and blasted it to the sky, which created lightening and charged L-Drago. It created a big ball on the roof and three dragons came of of L-Drago's bey. "-gasp- This is bad... Dodge it eagle, quick!" Tsubasa yelled. "Ryuga that's enough!" Some of the class mates yelled. "Shut up!" Ryuga yelled at them. His eagle didn't dodge it quick enough and ended up getting hit. L-Drago bit into eagle and flew up and was about to crash down on eagle when a phoenix showed up. "What?" Ryuga yelled in surprise. The phoenix swiftly grabbed eagle and L-Drago crashed. Phoenix then charged in surprising the classmates.

Phoenix got both of the beys in his hands and the classmates gasped. "How the hell are you?" Doji yelled. "I am Phoenix!" Phoenix answered. "Phoenix?" Doji asked confused. "I'll take care of this battle!" Phoenix glared at Doji, or maybe not. Kinda hard to tell with the mask. He quickly turned to Tsubasa and scooped him up in his arms. He jumped off the roof and pulled out some wings and glided. "He flew!" a boy from class yelled out. "How cool is that!" Another boy yelled. "How romantic!" A girl exclaimed putting her hands together and holding her arms below her waist slightly diagonal; She had a dreamy look on her face. Ryuga however just scowled at the Phoenix.

They all had a either a scowl, an amazed look, a perverted look, a dreamy look, or just a plain surprised look until Doji spoke up. "Where's Hagane sensei?"


	12. The search for Tsubasa

**Haven't updated the Tsubasa and Kyoya story in a while so here it is!**

**...**

"He just flew?" Kyoya asked Yu and Kenta. "Yeah and took Tsubasa with him. It was awesome!" Yu exclaimed. "This is not awesome we have to find him!" Kyoya yelled. "Yeah, he could be hurt." Kenta said with worry. "Do you know where they are?" Kyoya asked. "I don't know where they flew off, I just heard about it from Dan." Yu said. "Maybe," Kenta said filling Kyoya with hope. "Why don't we all sit for a minute and say our idea of where we should look for him." Kenta said raising his finger knowingly. "We don't have time!" Kyoya growled. "You don't want to look around aimlessly. What if he were looking for us and we all kept going in a circle but one wof us could have stopped and been found?" Yu explained siding with Kenta. "Okay, but in 45 seconds we stop." Kyoya said setting the timer. They sat and Kyoya suggested the forest, Yu suggested downtown and Kenta suggested his pocket.

"Let's go with Yu's idea first then mine." Kyoya decided. "We must ask the magic ball who has the best idea." Kenta said. "Tch! Obviously not yours." Kyoya said. "Does Yu have the best idea?" Kenta asked. _'No.' _the ball responded. "Does Kyoya have the best idea?" Kenta asked. _'No.' _the ball responded. "What about me, do I have the best idea?" Kenta asked and shook. _'Yes.' _"The ball doesn't lie so the pockets we check." Yu said. Kyoya just shrugged since checking your pockets shouldn't take _too _long. They burned about 10 minutes because Kenta was checking his pockets thoroughly, and would have taken longer had Kyoya not forced him to stop. "Now let's go with Yu's idea." Kyoya said through his teeth, his patient's tested.

"We should totally check my shoe!" Kenta suggested. "Oh magic ball is checking my shoes a good idea?" Kenta asked. _'Yes.' _the magic ball replied. Kyoya growled but remained calm. Kenta pulled off his shoe and checked it. Kyoya snatched and said, "That's enough looking now on to Yu's idea." "Why not check the tournament arena?" Kenta suggested. "Finally, a good idea." Kyoya sighed. "We must ask the ball." Kenta said. "Yeah yeah, whatever." Kyoya said. Kenta asked and shook and the ball replied, _'No.' _"The ball said no." Kenta said. "Maybe we should check my candy bar." Kenta said. "No! We're going to the arena!" Kyoya yelled fed up. "But the magic-" Kenta began. "Fuck the magic ball!" Kyoya yelled.

They went to the arena and checked the halls and the stands 3 times. "Maybe we should check the dark nebula base." Yu suggested. "That's a great idea." Kyoya said. "I haven't thought of an idea! We should sit and-" Kenta complained only to be interrupted by Kyoya. "Trust me, we'll do fine without your ideas." Kyoya scoffed. They couldn't find him in the dark nebula base and Kyoya suggest the forest. They went and found an area where a camp fire once was. "They were here not too long ago." Kyoya said. "I think we should check under that log!" Kenta suggested. Kyoya rolled his eyes but allowed Kenta to look. "They're not there so let's go." Kyoya said.

...

"Tsubasa!" Yu shouted. They saw him in town buying a cup of noodles. "Hi, I was looking for you!" Tsubasa said. "I walked through town, to the school but my stomach rumbled so I decided to take a break and buy a cup of ramen at the shop over there." Tsubasa pointed to a ramen shop. "We found you through all our ideas!" Yu said. "Oh we could have done without Kenta." Kyoya mumbled. Kenta and Yu didn't hear him but Tsubasa glared at him and mouthed, _'stop.' _"You guys should probably eat." Tsubasa suggested.

_'Slurp!' _Yu slurped up his noodles rather loudly and Tsubasa scolded him. Yu sheepishly stopped slurping too loud. Tsubasa ordered a second cup of noodles and they begin the conversation. "Me and Phoenix are good friends." Tsubasa explained. "He taught at my elementary school and was my favorite teacher. He was the kind of teacher that kids had a personal relationship with." Tsubasa said. "Pedophile..." Kyoya muttered. "He was not!" Tsubasa glared. "Why else would he be so close to kids, to 'get personal' with them." Kyoya said. "He never touched anyone inappropriately." Tsubasa said. "He's just jealous that you guys have a close relationship." Kenta taunted. "Shut up!" Kyoya yelled blushing. "You are!" Yu laughed. Tsubasa chuckled. "I'm not with him now am I." Tsubasa whispered in his ear. Kyoya turned a red so dark that it made cherries look pale and turned away with a scowl. "Don't tease him, he'll get hard." Kenta joked and they all laughed... All except for Kyoya who said, "I don't have time for this!" and left.

...

"I heard a little rumor that your bitch was dating Kyoya." Reiji informed Ryuga. "What?!" Ryuga growled. "They moved in together right under your nose." Doji explained. "I leave him alone for a while and he leaves!" Ryuga yells. "Well he won't be gone for long, I'll tell you that!" Ryuga yelled. "Oh yes!" Reiji exclaimed. "This sort of negative energy is delicious!" Reiji licked his lips. "You're not coming Reiji." Ryuga ordered. "Why not?" Reiji yelled. "What was that?" Ryuga growled at Reiji. "Nothing..." Reiji mumbled. "Doji," Ryuga called. "Give Reiji his stupid toy so he won't mope all day." Ryuga rolled his eyes annoyed. Reiji perked up and Doji got Hyoma out from the cage. "Oh pet, what fun will we have..." Reiji licked his lips. Hyoma trembled noticeably and gave Doji a pleading look.

...

**I got Kenta's stupidity from the 'Get along Bunch' skit from Incredible Crew and the magic ball from the Spongebob episode when they get lost in a forest. Man I love those shows...**


End file.
